San-Kashu family
= I probably will not be updating this page anymore, as i have moved on to Vocaloid = AM RECORDING NEW BANKS FOR WAIYATTO + AIKO -MMD models are now available -Waiatto is now spelled Waiyatto I N F O--- Thanks for veiwing this page! As i now have vocaloid i will no longer be as active with these guys! But now that summer is coming up i will get bored, ALOT, and i will probably around with them alot more. And i am planning upon making an original song for waiatto and aiko (my personal favorites) All of these charecters are 100% original by me (unless you include the fact they are based off my friends in reality?) I am working on aiko's child append then next will be soieru extend. I love seeing covers with them- though i haven't seen any yet xD. _______________________________________________________ L I V E P E R F O R M A N C E--- The sankashu family will now play at every VAUHC that i make. As these set-ups take a while, there are not many. I am working on one now. So far they have only played once. You can veiw it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AnzvE-yecP4 (they are the 3rd performance) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ I M P O R T A N T I N F O--- I mainly work on vocaloid now that i have it :/. I will have to much free time this summer, however, so i plan upon making a few utau covers :) ---- F U T U R E V O I C E B A N K S--- Planned: Marisa Act 2, Kurisu Act 2, Aiko CVC, Aiko Child Append Confirmed: Aiko Child Append (it is very hard for me to make aiko's voice, i am a 13 year old boy trying to sing like a 9 year old when i do this) Considered: Waiatto English D O W N L O A D S : W A I A T T O : V.6 is a voice that sounds similiar to len's. V.10 is a not strong, but not soft voice that was recorded when my voice started to deepen so it is deeper, Waiatto Soft is the same voice as v.10 but soft and calm, Waiatto Very Strong is no longer available, due to Waiatto Strong's release wich has much better quality. Waiatto Strong is the latest installment and has a strong solid voice with just a few small un noticeable errors. Waiatto whisper is higher then v.10 (my whisper voice seems to be higher then my normal voice) the voice is verry good, and with good ust's sounds like a real human, here is a demo of his voice: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klM2WqvrvHM&feature=youtu.be Waiatto Strong Append: Download Waiatto V.6: http://www.mediafire.com/download/kyf7006tr7oxy18/Waiatto+Sankashu+V.6.rar Download Waiatto V.10: http://www.mediafire.com/download/lvcsckhnu39gd54/Waiatto_V.10_REDO.rar Download Waiatto Soft Append:http://www.mediafire.com/download/m72k5h5q90hrc0h/Waiatto+Soft+v.2.rar Waiatto Solid Append:http://www.mediafire.com/download/ktzna0up3mfmxvq/Waiatto+Solid+Append+READ+README.rar (if you want a strong voice solid is the best) Download Waiatto Strong V.1: https://www.mediafire.com/?osnp2it75zayzb0 Download Waiatto whisper: http://www.mediafire.com/download/wgott8z20e087jt/Waiatto_Whisper.rar ______________________________________________________________________________________________ A I K O : Aiko's first voicebank (not act2) has the catchiest voice. Aiko's first bank sounds like a 7/9 year old child, though it was provided by the same person as Waiatto, singing as high as he could. Download Aiko:http://www.mediafire.com/download/50uz0t8m3lc7edl/Aiko_SanKashu_REDO.rar Download Aiko Extend: http://www.mediafire.com/download/qwiy6suzggxiqbt/Aiko+SanKashu+Extend.rar NOTE: AIKO EXTEND IS NOT 100% DONE BUT I WANT TO RELEASE WHAT I HAVE SO FAR. Aiko Extend: Aiko extend is a project i am working on to make aiko's voice as realistic as possible as she seems to be the one with the most downloads. Progress will be slow as i am a 13 year old boy, making singinging voices that sound like a 9 year old girl. getting the right tone for a 9 year old girl is really hard! Aiko's Voice, is a high voice that was not autotuned, but by me singing as high as i possibly can ______________________________________________________________________________________________ M A R I S A : Marisa currenlty only has one voicebank. I plan upon making more for her, but as i am not the voice provider and the provider is a teenage girl, it's hard to convince her without using money. However, when she does record she is willing to and uses a great singing voice. Download Marisa rise:http://www.mediafire.com/download/fnu34t550950lws/Marisa_rise_REDO.r Marisa Act 2: Not confirmed, will contain a lower voice with a stronger tone ______________________________________________________________________________________________ K U R I S U : Voice provided by me using a different voice tone then pitchening it to make it sound like one of my close friends. Vocals are not strong but not soft. the voicebank sounds slightly "childish" and has a few small oto errors that shouldn't affect most songs. Kurisu V.1: http://www.mediafire.com/download/4gik5d85jozo926/Kurisu+V1.rar Kurisu Extend: Kurisu needs some attention, so i am making some new banks for him soon. Aiko's extend is coming first though. ---- F U N F A C T S: WIP ______________________________________________________________________________________- Waiatto Sankashu: Physical appearnce: Height: 5'6", Weight: 116 lbs. Hair: Dirty Blonde / Brown. (depends on time of year) Voicebank info: Waiatto has current banks, V.6 is a voicebank That has similar vocals to Len Kagamine (no this is not a cheated version of len, it was simply recorded before my voice started deepening) I plan on re-releasing this bank, but cald Waiatto Young, as i can still sing like i did there. Soft V.2: A bank with a soft tone, but deeper than V.6, has extra sounds like la,li,lu,le,lo,fa,fi,fu,fe,fo. Super Strong: A EXTREMLY strong bank that is best used in quick songs, i do plan upon makinga SOLID and STRONG, as at some points my voice does grow louder creaeting minor issues. Waiatto V.10: A deeper version of V.6, without background noise or feedback. - M O R E T O C O M E - ____________________________________________________________________________________________ M O D E L S Models are low quality IF YOU DOWNLOAD, FOR MY MODELS, THEY MUST HAVE GRAVITY SETTINGS TURNED OFF (no calculation) OTHERWISE THEIR PARTS (accesories,hair,shirt) WILL BE FLYING AROUND EVERYWHERE (ecpecialy marisa) Models come together Download here:http://www.mediafire.com/download/ui1o4koh4au6u6w/SanKashu+Group+MMD+models.rar All the models being used together: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eb6i-ilehco (I FORGOT TO TURN OF CALCULATION FOR GRAVITY SETTINGS) ---- V I S U A L S Aiko: Waiatto: Marisa: Kurisu: